Shadowed Love
by A.Bicksler
Summary: A HarryDraco SLASH fic. Only two chapters done so far. Don't read if you don't like. Rated R for future sex stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Shadowed Love

This will essentially be a love story between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Much of it will consist of teen angst and confused feelings. The story will not jump into sex like some stories. It will be drawn out with things like kissing and hugging. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Harry Potter, a boy of tall stature with messy dark hair, ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. He had forgotten his Charms notes and requested from Professor Flitwick that he may go and retrieve them from his trunk in his room. Being a fair teacher, Professor Flitwick gave him a charmed 15 minute hall pass, any longer than that and the pass would disappear, as that was the professor's specialty.

Harry rummaged through his trunk and found his notes underneath his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. He proceeded to run down the stairs of the tower and out through the Fat Lady's portrait. Answering his question of "I wonder how many minutes I have left of this pass?" the pass he was clutching in his hand disappeared. "Shit," he thought, "How does Professor Flitwick expect me to get from his room to my tower and back in 15 minutes? I can't run through the halls, Filch'll have me skinned if he caught me."

And, as Harry finished this thought, he heard the drawling voice of his enemy, Draco Malfoy, say, "Well, well, well Potter. Out of class without a pass I see. Skipping perhaps? That will earn you a detention with Professor Snape this Friday afternoon."

"Shove it Malfoy," said Harry, before he could stop it from coming out of his mouth.

"And that will cost you 15 points from Gryffindor," Malfoy smirked.

Harry smirked right back at him. "You can't now that Umbridge is gone. The Inquisitorial Squad no longer exists. You have no power over House Points anymore."

The smirk from Malfoy's face was wiped off. "It seems you aren't as stupid as I thought you were Potter. Umbridge was the best thing that ever happened to this school. I can't believe they are still letting that old fool Dumbledore run this school. Especially after what he did to the Minister of Magic."

"You know very well Dumbledore is not senile as the Daily prophet suggested. Fudge told everyone what he had seen and Dumbledore was single-handedly responsible for getting rid of Voldemort at the Ministry. But he was not the only one responsible for putting a few of Voldemort's best Death Eaters back in Azkaban." At this, Malfoy's face turned a deep shade of red, an unusual sight for Harry, as Draco's face was most often a pasty white.

"You leave my father out of this Potter," his voice had become dangerously quiet. Malfoy quickly did a one-eighty turn and disappeared down the hallway with Harry glaring after him.

Harry arrived back at the Charm's classroom in a fowl mood. The person he hated the most, yet loved the most tormented him everyday. "Draco Malfoy…" he thought, "with that silvery-blonde hair and those pale gray eyes. It's a sight for sore eyes …" his thought trailed off as the cat he was supposed to be charming into reading to a mouse in a cage started to claw at him.

Hermione noticed something was wrong. "Harry…" she started to ask, and then saw the dreamy state he was in and left him alone. Ron however was much more tactless.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong with you? It looks like you've just been to Trelawney's class," Ron said, chuckling at his own joke towards Professor Trelawney, who, in the previous year, had been sacked because of her uselessness at predicting events yet to come.

Harry stirred in his semi-slumber and did not answer the question; he just returned to the task at hand and managed to make the cat read a few sentences to the mouse, earning him a 10 point bonus for Gryffindor. Hermione hadn't even mastered the charm yet and was looking very pleased at Harry.

"Ron," said Hermione, in a whispered voice, "leave Harry alone. I can tell he's thinking about something." Ron silently nodded in agreement and continued to work on charming the cat, successfully turning the cat's ears yellow (it was a black cat).

Later, in the common, after all the students in 6th year had been pleasantly surprised by receiving no homework for the evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione were celebrating with bottles of butterbeer, smuggled from the kitchens. Hermione still thought it awful that all the house elves were treated as unfairly as they were, but the elves themselves were thrilled to have outside company and practically shoved sweets and other food into their hands as they went into the kitchens.

Harry decided to tell them his secret, thinking it wrong to keep his friends in the dark for so long.

"Guys," he said, making sure they were the only ones listening, "I think I like Draco Malfoy." They both snorted and continued to drink their butterbeers, brushing off his comment like it was a practical joke. Harry continued, "I don't mean like, as in a friend. I mean, like like. You know, a crush, almost…" he trailed off at their shocked looks.

Chapter 1 Ended. I hope you all like it. I thought I did pretty well at my first Harry/Draco fic! Reviews please!


	2. The First Kiss

Shadowed Love- Chapter 2

Hey guys, I hope you all liked the first chapter. I felt confident I did pretty well on the intro chapter. Well, back to the story.

Harry was smiling now. He couldn't believe how shocked his friends were, and the looks on their faces were absolutely hilarious. "Come one guys, you haven't picked up on any of this in the past 5 years?" Their horrified faces shook a clear 'no'.

Hermione was the first to speak after a five-minute awkward silence. "Harry, you aren't playing any joke are you? Don't get me wrong or anything, I don't hate people like you…if that's what you are I mean…and if it is…well, its okay with me, but, I mean, Malfoy!"

Ron vigorously nodded his head in agreement. He spoke "Harry, this is Malfoy we're speaking about. Perhaps the most foul, disliked person in this school, except Snape. The only person I could see standing any of Malfoy's antics is Pansy Parkinson. You know she's almost as bad as Malfoy is."

Harry merely grinned at them. He wasn't at all surprised by their reaction. "Have you ever thought that maybe the reason we fight so much is because we have hidden feelings about each other? I only just began to realize those feelings were of infatuation. Ever since I laid eyes on that blonde hair, and those silver eyes of his, I felt some sort of connection. I really feel something for him; I can't explain it right now."

Hermione spoke again. "Harry, what if Malfoy doesn't like you that way, I mean to say, what if he's straight?"

Harry grinned. He knew she'd say something like that. "I just have a good feeling about this, trust me." The three said no more and finished their butterbeers in silence. Each one of them said a low 'g-night' and made their way to their beds. But Harry had other plans. After he was sure all the other had gone asleep, and it was well past midnight, he stole away to his room and fetched his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map.

He studied himself in the mirror, or, rather, he made sure none of him was showing. And then he proceeded to walk out of Gryffindor Tower, waking the portrait of the Fat Lady with a small sort issuing from her mouth. He snickered to himself and walked to a corner where he lit his wand under the cloak and took out the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He pledged, which was the usual way to reveal the ink of the Marauders Map. He studied it, locating what floor Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris were. But what caught his attention was the little set of footprints that had a little name underneath _Draco Malfoy._ Harry caught his breath. Maybe this could be a chance, he thought,

He quickly set down the corridor that would take him the fastest route to where Draco was.

Draco was underneath a statue Harry had not seen before. He realized he was in Slytherin territory, the area that led to the Slytherin Dungeons. Harry sucked in his breath again. Apparently too loud. Draco turned to where he heard the noise. Harry took off his cloak and revealed himself, not worried that Draco would see him. Draco knew Harry had an Invisibility Cloak already.

Harry could see Draco gasp. "Draco…" Harry began, "I want to apologize about what I said this afternoon. It was wrong of me to mention your father to you. I didn't want to sound like a jerk."

Draco smirked and started off strong. "Yeah Potter, I'm sure you would have kicked me if I had mentioned something about your parents…" but he trailed off weakly, knowing he had hit a sore spot in Harry. Draco gave a small sigh and spoke. "It's…it's not your fault he's in Azkaban. I always knew he was doing something wrong. I just didn't know he was involved with Voldemort. I never liked him though. He was always cold and distant. I guess that's where I come from then."

Harry was surprised at all this. He had never spoken to Draco in this way in his entirety of knowing him. But, frankly, Harry _wasn't _as surprised as he thought he was. He had guessed Draco had been feeling this way for some time. Harry walked over to Draco and put his arm around his shoulders. He felt Draco flinch.

"My father abused me too," added Draco, slowly. "I want to say I'm sorry too Harry. My father always told me that if I ever met you, he wanted me to get you on our side. I guess that means now that he was trying to get you killed. I'm glad you never took our invitation to hang around. You wouldn't be here right now, and that would make me…sad." Saying this, Draco turned towards Harry. Their noses were barely two inches away.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Draco." said Harry. Harry was confused. He didn't think Draco would ever feel this way about him. But, there was only one way to find out. Harry leaned forward and slowly put his lips on Draco's, waiting for some resistance, but there came none.

Years of hatred towards each other melted away as their tiny kiss became a torrent of tears and much kissing. They were both sad for each other, yet happy they had each other at last. Both understood what it felt like to be singled out, both knew it was hard to be themselves. Harry and Draco stood, kissing under the moonlit statue for half an hour before saying goodnight to each other.

Harry, being a gentleman, walked Draco to the Slytherin dungeon, making sure they had a safe way back using the knowledge of the map. Harry then made his way back to Gryffindor tower, overjoyed he had at last, someone to share his intimate feelings with, and someone who will always be there for him.

Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about this in the morning, hoping they will be just as happy as he was.

That raps up this chapter. I surprised myself and wrote this in less time than it took me to write chapter 1. I was flooding with ideas and hope to utilize many more in the future. Keep reading and keep writing reviews!

I think I may have rushed this chapter a bit. Draco's breakdown seemed to happen a bit faster that I had anticipated. But, I'm happier now that Draco and Harry are finally together. Remember, there won't be any sex sex for a while, but there will be kissing and hugging, and, if possible, a few wet dreams!


End file.
